MSN
by Ary Lima
Summary: Separados pela distância,mas unidos pelo o amor. Edward e Isabella superam o maior obstáculo, a distância,para dar o lugar a um sentimento grandioso, o amor! - Baseado em fatos reais!Terceiro capítulo: SMS.
1. MSN

**MSN.**

Tinha acabado de chegar da escola e já estava aqui na frente do meu computador. Minha mãe sempre me manda tomar um banho ou ir almoçar, mas sempre nego porque a primeira coisa que quero fazer assim que chego é falar com **ele**.

Nós ficamos nas férias que passei com meu pai, Charlie, em um dos passeios que estávamos dando pela cidade. Foi inesquecível, maravilhoso e tudo de bom. Só tinha um problema: Era o meu último dia na cidade.

Depois que voltei para a casa da minha mãe fiquei bem triste já que não poderia mais vê-lo todos os dias, mas ele, como sempre, teve uma idéia para poder matar a saudade. Então agora todos os dias depois da escola nos falamos via MSN e a noite por telefone.

Era um namoro a distância, mas é o único jeito de ficarmos juntos e tenho certeza que se um dia nosso namoro acabar vou ficar completamente arrasada.

**Edward_Cullen acabou de entrar.**

Ele entrou!

**Edward_Cullen diz: Oi Linda!**

**Isa_Bella diz: Oi lindo!**

**Edward_Cullen: como foi a aula de hj?**

**Isa_Bella diz: vc sabe,aquela msma chatice! :S**

**Edward_Cullen diz: eu sei,eu sei! Vc sempre adorou estudar!**

**Isa_Bella diz: claro que sim, sou uma aluna exemplar! ;D**

**Edward_Cullen diz: com toda certeza, vc já viu, eu, namorar alguém burra?**

**Isa_Bella diz: lembro sim, qual o nome daquela menina que vc namorou por uns tempos quando tinha uns 13 anos? Lauren?**

**Edward_Cullen diz: nem me lembre daquela, só era passatempo o que não é com você!**

**Isa_Bella diz: espero msm,senão mando o meu pai até aí na sua casa. :D**

**Edward_Cullen diz: nem se preocupe em fazer isso,vc sabe que não consigo viver sem vc amor!**

**Isa_Bella diz: eu tbm,tenha certeza! (L)**

**Edward_Cullen diz: estou com saudades!**

**Isa_Bella diz: eu tbm.**

**Edward_Cullen diz: Espero q não demore muito tempo sem ver vc... pois estou com saudes de vc...e...do...seu...beijo!**

**Isa_Bella diz: que meigooo!*_* Tbm toh.**

**Edward_Cullen diz: é bom ouvir isso de vc...**

**Isa_Bella diz: pq?**

**Edward_Cullen diz: fiquei muito feliz...óooo biquinho lindo...**

**Isa_Bella diz: da foto?**

**Edward_Cullen diz: quer dizer,tudo em vc é lindo. Sim,da foto!**

**Isa_Bella diz: não tah parecendo emo não? **_(n/a.: Sem ofensas a galera que segue esse estilo.)_

**Edward_Cullen diz: não não,está perfect...**

**Isa_Bella diz: uhmmm..:D Pois é.**

**Edward_Cullen diz: Pois é. ;D Prometo que suas férias do final do ano não vai ser igual aquela que vc passou aki e não gostou...**

**Isa_Bella diz: uhmmm...q bom! :D**

**Edward_Cullen diz: espero que vc passe por média né? ushduashdaushd.!**

**Isa_Bella diz: Quem disse que não vou? Sou aluna exemplar querido. ;P**

**Edward_Cullen diz: eu sei disso amor. Queria ouvir sua voz agora...posso ligar pra vc?**

Eu olhei para os lados a procura de alguma cabeça loira pelo espaço, ainda bem que minha mãe não estava aqui. Sempre que ela me via conversando com Edward começava um interrogatório enorme e não queria estragar o clima com isso agora se ele me ligasse.

**Isa_Bella diz: não liga agora não.**

**Edward_Cullen diz: pq?**

**Isa_Bella diz: a minha mãe tah aki e eu não gosto pq ela fica me perguntando as coisas que a gente falou e é muito chato. :S**

**Edward_Cullen diz: está bem, vou deixar para mais tarde então.**

**Isa_Bella diz: e tbm fico com vergonha! X)**

**Edward_Cullen diz: vergonha de que?**

**Isa_Bella diz: não sei, na internet eu me solto mais, já no telefone eu fico meio sem saber o que fazer, dá pra perceber né?**

**Edward_Cullen diz: tbm fico...mas não vou deixar de falar as coisas que sinto por vc, por causa da vergonha... vergonha vai ser se não falar!**

**Isa_Bella diz: que liindo. *_* Arrasou!**

**Edward_Cullen diz: Ed 1 x Bella 0 :P Mas te compreendo, ainda está recente pra vc...**

**Isa_Bella diz: óoooo não vale. Pois é eu sou nova,nunca tive um relacionamento sério.**

**Edward_Cullen diz: brincadeirinha...Para mim é como se já namorasse vc a bastante tempo mas nunca lhe vi... agora sim descobri o tesouro que estava atrás...**

**Isa_Bella diz: qual é o tesouro?**

**Edward_Cullen: tamtamtamtammm...Você!**

**Isa_Bella diz: uhmmm que bom! :D *_***

**Edward_Cullen diz: que ótimo está ao seu lado, quer dizer, um pouco pela distância. :S**

**Isa_Bella diz: isso teve que acontecer logo quando eu não estou aí,né?**

**Edward_Cullen diz: é verdade,mas o mundo dá voltas, agora ele parou no coração certo. olha esse bb,q coisa linda!**

**Isa_Bella diz: pare de falar isso se não vou me apaixonar mais.**

**Edward_Cullen diz: tenho culpa se já estou no limite máximo da paixão...**

**Isa_Bella diz: ôooo isso é tortura.**

**Edward_Cullen diz: tortura é o que vc está fazendo com o meu coração, ainda bem que não faz mal, e sim muito bem.**

**Isa_Bella diz: ainda bem,pois não quero te machucar só te fazer feliz.**

**Edward_Cullen diz: Faço minhas as suas palavras. Tenho certeza de tudo o que digo pra vc falo do coração, gostaria saber se com vc é a msma coisa ou não?**

**Isa_Bella diz: claro que é. tu acha que se não fosse eu falaria pra vc?**

**Edward_Cullen diz: que bom. Vc só gostou de ficar comigo ou de mim?**

**Isa_Bella diz: de tudo! Das mil estrelas,vc é a primeira que brilha pra mim!**

**Edward_Cullen diz: Ed 1 x Bella 1 Que coisa linda! A cada dia q se passa fico mais apreensivo esperando ver vc...**

**Isa_Bella diz: ...imagino quando essa tortura vai acabar, mas acabo pensando em vc...**

**Edward_Cullen diz: Estou ficando louco sem vc ao meu lado...vc é minha cura.**

**Isa_Bella diz: minha amiga sempre me pergunta "vc está bem?" penso e digo "devo estar bem pois meu coração ainda bate?" quando na verdade sinto a solidão congelar por não ter vc aki ao meu lado.**

**Edward_Cullen diz: que lindo, merda estou perdendo. Ed 1 x Bella 2**

**Isa_Bella diz: uashdaushdaushd...não importa,só quero que me espere.**

**Edward_Cullen diz: não precisa nem pedir,sempre vou estar aqui te esperando.**

- Bellaaaa... Venha almoçar agora! - minha mãe gritou.

**Isa_Bella diz: Edward tenho que sair!**

**Edward_Cullen diz: já? não vai!**

**Isa_Bella diz: preciso ir,se não minha mãe vem me bsucar pela orelha. XD**

**Edward_Cullen diz: asuhduasdh.! Está bem, hj a noite?**

**Isa_Bella diz: sempre! bjs.**

**Edward_Cullen diz: bjs.(L)**

Então saí do MSN e desci as escadas.

E era assim todos os dias depois que me apaixonei por Edward Cullen, sempre acabava esperando chegar a noite para poder ouvir a voz dele!

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo da MSN. Essa fic é composta por três capítulos, esse foi o primeiro.**

**Bom, até outro dia! **

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima. **


	2. Telefone

**Telefone.**

Era noite e eu esperava ansiosamente pela ligação de Edward, só que hoje ele estava demorando muito.

Olhei para meu celular pela quinta vez em vinte minutos e nada. Nem se quer uma mensagem de texto. Estava quase ligando para ele quando meu celular toca.

**Edward ligando**.

Era ele! Até que fim! Atendi rápido.

- Oi. – saudei.

- _Oi, amor!_ – ele falou com uma sua voz levemente rouca. – _Então, como está minha princesa?_

Eu ri.

- Muito melhor agora que estou falando com meu príncipe. – suspirei.

- _Uhmm... Mas não tenho um cavalo branco._ – Edward brincou.

- É, não tem mesmo, mas tem um volvo brilhante, que é muito melhor. – eu ri.

- _Muito melhor, eu acho._ – ele riu. – _Então, o que estava fazendo até eu ligar?_

- Ahn! Nada, só esperando sua ligação. – contei e corei.

- _Sou muito importante mesmo._ – percebi que ele estava meio longe.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei desconfiada.

- _Oi? Não! Não aconteceu nada, por quê?_ – ele ficou surpreso com minha pergunta.

- Não, é que você parece meio ocupado.– expliquei.

Então ouvi: "_Para onde senhor?_". E depois mais nada.

- Edward? – chamei quando ele demorou a responder.

- _Oi._ – ele respondeu.

- O que está acontecendo? Você me parece ocupado.

- _Não Bella. Eu estava dando as coordenadas para o taxista._

- Ah sim! Não está em sua casa? – estranhei, ele sempre me ligava quando estava em seu quarto.

- _Não._ – ele riu como se tivesse feito algo levado. – _Estou um pouco longe de casa, na verdade._

- Sei, onde está?– já disse que minha curiosidade era grande?

- _Estou dentro de um táxi._ – ele riu.

- Edward. – eu ri um pouco. – Para onde está indo?

- _Você está muito curiosa hoje._ – ele brincou comigo.

- Claro, meu namorado, que está do outro lado dos EUA, saí para algum lugar no meio da noite e não quer me contar, lógico que ficaria curiosa. – expliquei.

Minha curiosidade já era tanta que eu estava andando pelo meu quarto sem nem mesmo perceber.

Ele gargalhou.

- _Você fala como se eu tivesse fazendo algo muito errado ou pulando a cerca._ – ele disse passivamente.

- E não é?– disse eu. – Você é muito lindo para ficar somente com uma garota como eu.

- _Bella!_ – ele me recriminou. – _É uma garota como__você__que eu quero ficar para sempre. É você que eu__amo, que desejo e que sonho todas as noites._

Eu que já estava louca por ele e agora vem me falando isso me fazendo ir ao céu.

- Também te amo, é só... – ele não me deixou terminar.

- _É só nada!__Eu te amo__e você me ama._– ele respirou fundo. – _E não tem__nada__nem__ninguém__que vá me fazer mudar de idéia e deixá-la porque__você é o meu ar, minha vida e se eu te perder eu vou morrer._ – ele falou sussurrando e parecia que estava ao meu lado.

Arrepiei-me. Não tinha percebido, mas chorava grandes lágrimas.

- Estou com tanta saudade de você. - falei com minha voz embargada. - Me que estou sendo insegura, mas é que eu te quero aqui ao meu lado.

- _Shiii, amor! Vamos nos em breve, eu prometo!_ - ele ainda sussurrava.

- Eu sei, mas não agüento mais. - respirei fundo para fazer minha voz voltar ao normal.

- _Eu também não. É__angustiante._ – sua voz estava dolorosa.

- Vamos mudar de assunto senão vou chorar mais ainda. – eu pedi quando senti uma nova onda de choro vindo.

- _Está bem._ – Edward concordou.

- Então, você ainda não me disse para onde estava indo. – falei.

Ele riu.

- _Estou indo para a casa de uma pessoa._ – ele ainda mantinha o mistério.

- E quem seria?

- _Uma pessoa__especial._ – ele tinha uma voz maliciosa.

- Edward, sério, quem é? – já impaciente.

- _Uma pessoa muito__querida,__amor._ – ele ria alto.

Bufei.

- Não vai dizer?– falei chateada.

- _Ainda não, alias, acabei de chegar à casa dessa pessoa._ – eu já não estava agüentando esse mistério. – _Amor, te ligo depois, vou falar com ela._

- Com ela? – exclamei. – Edward Cullen me diga de uma vez quem é. – exigi.

E ele só riu, não, gargalhou.

- _Depois lhe digo, já falei._ – ele ainda ria. – _Te ligo depois._

Bufei alto.

- Acho bom mesmo. – falei com raiva.

- _Beijos._

Não respondi, simplesmente desliguei.

Assim que joguei meu celular em cima da cama a campainha toca.

- Mãaaee, atende! – gritei do meu quarto.

Só que a campainha toca novamente. Desci com raiva e vi que ela tinha saído. Nem para me avisar!

Cheguei à porta e abri de uma vez.

- Ai meu Deus! – murmurei só para mim. Então eu pulei nos braços dele. – Edward!

- Oi. – ele riu enquanto me apertava mais. – Não disse que era uma pessoa especial? – ele riu.

Eu não conseguia falar nada, só chorava.

- Não acredito que está aqui. – me afastei um pouco para olhar em seus olhos.

- Então pode acreditar amor. – ele acariciava meus cabelos.

Fiquei olhando para sua feição por um tempo, tentando decorá-la em minha memória e ele parecia fazer a mesma coisa.

- Eu te amo muito, sabia? – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Uhmmm... Isso é bom! – ele riu e apertou meu quadril. – Também te amo muito, minha Bella.

Então nos beijamos apaixonadamente. Ele era quente, tinha tanta saudade daquele beijo que quase chorei de novo quando senti seu gosto em minha boca. Não queria deixar de beijá-lo, mas já me faltava ar, então ele nos separou.

Ele estava meio ofegante.

-Posso entrar? – me perguntou ansiosamente.

- Sempre. – lhe disse.

E assim eu passei o mais perfeito dos perfeitos final de semana. Eu o amava tanto que chega doía e estava decidida de uma coisa:

Estava na hora de me mudar para Forks, **definitivamente**.

* * *

**Oii gente,**

**Ta aí o segundo capítulo de Edward e Bella, MSN. **

**Quero agradecer a todos que leram, que favoritaram e me deixaram reviews. Fico muito feliz que tenham gostado da minha fanfic.**

**Agora, para aqueles que são os fantasmas: Nunca gostei de fantasmas e até nem assisto filmes com esse tipo de tema e é por isso que pedindo que não seja mais um fantasminhas, deixe um "oi" ou "like", "unlike". Eu não sei, só quero saber que vocês estão por aqui.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Até o final de semana saí o terceiro e último capítulo de MSN.**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


	3. SMS

**SMS**

Já fazia mais um mês desde que tinha me decidido a voltar a morar com pai e assim poder ficar mais perto de Edward. Edward! Sempre abro um sorriso quando me lembro do dia que contei a ele os meus planos.

**- Flashback -**

Depois que ele foi embora passei ainda uns dias pensando nos prós e contras, mas conseguia ver vantagem em ir morar com Charlie, já que Renné estava sempre viajando para acompanhar o seu novo marido nos jogos.

Já tinha falado com minha mãe e meu pai sobre o assunto e eles concordaram quase que imediatamente. Fiquei feliz, pois assim só precisava avisar a Edward agora, mas não agora. Iria lhe fazer uma surpresa como ele fez ao vim me visitar.

O dia da viagem tinha chegado e sempre que eu falava com Edward conseguia não abrir minha boca grande e dizer a ele meus planos. Cheguei ao aeroporto de Seattle e logo avistei meu pai me esperando no saguão. Tínhamos ainda mais duas horas de carro então fui logo preparando a minha surpresa para Edward.

_- Amor, está ocupado? –_Mandei uma mensagem para ele.

_**- Não para você, linda.**__–_Ele respondeu logo que imediatamente.

_- Está falando sério? Porque eu realmente preciso falar com você. –_Perguntei.

_**- Sério mesmo. Acabei de me deitar na minha cama, estou com tédio. ¬¬ -**_Eu ri do emotion que ele me mandou.

_- Que bom, pois eu tenho duas horas livres só para falar com você._

_**- Uhmmm, duas horas? Estou me sentindo importante agora.**_

_- Não venha se gabar agora, por favor._

_**- Não, prometo, mas porque você só pode falar comigo durante essas duas horas?**_

_- Porque jájá irei ver minha nova casa._

_**- Você vai se mudar?**_

_- Vou, já até embalei minhas coisas já._

_**- E como eu só estão sabendo disso agora?**_

_- Ah, amor. Sempre que eu falava com você eu me esquecia de avisar. Me desculpa?_

_**- Só te desculpo porque você é bonita.**_

_- Só por isso? Estou me sentindo usada._

_**- Não, tem mais uma coisa também.**_

_- E o que seria isso?_

_**- Porque eu te amo também, sua boba.**_

_- Ah, que bom, pois eu te amo muito._

_**- Então, pra onde você está se mudando?**_

_- Para uma casinha muito fofa, você poderá ver se vier me visitar._

_**- Claro que vou, princesa, só precisa me mandar o seu novo endereço.**_

Quando ia responder de volta eu avistei a placa de boas vindas de Forks. Tinha chegado e estava cada vez mais perto de Edward. Não tinha como evitar, mas meu coração estava muito acelerado.

- Estamos chegando, Bells. – Meu pai sorriu enquanto fazia uma curva para a rua da minha nova casa.

- Você falou para alguém da minha chegada? – perguntei ansiosa.

- Não, fiquei calado como você me pediu. – ele respondeu e eu sorri feliz.

- Brigada pai. – ele sorriu de volta.

**-**_Amor, vou precisar sair. Falo já com você, okay? -_digitei rapidamente.

_**- Claro amor. Mas me manda o endereço, por favor?**_

_- Certo, mas antes de ir preciso perguntar uma coisa?_

_**- Até duas, amor.**_

_- O que você faria se eu me decidisse ir morar com Charlie?_

_**- Eu te beijaria muito, pois iria estar me fazendo o homem mais feliz agora.**_

_- Sério? Então vou te mandar meu novo endereço, certo?_

_**- Sério mesmo, amor. O que mais queria era poder te ver todos os dias.**_

_- Cuidado com o que deseja._

Aproveitei que Charlie já tinha levado as minhas malas para dentro de casa e fui logo até a porta da casa dos Cullen, que ficava do outro lado da rua, de frente para a minha.

Toquei a campainha e foi Alice que me recebeu.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Ela gritou.

Fiz sinal para que ela parasse de gritar e falei em seu ouvido.

- Vou até o quarto de Edward e não grite porque ele não sabe de nada. – falei e ela me deixou passar com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Passei pela sala já conhecida e fui até as escadas, subi rapidamente e enquanto caminhava pelo corredor mandei outra mensagem.

- _Amor, está aí o meu novo endereço: Rua Número Sete, 62, Forks. –_esperei até estar em frente ao quarto dele e mandei a mensagem ao mesmo tempo em que batia na última porta, que era o seu quarto.

Ouvi um barulho de algo caindo para depois ele gritar de dentro do quarto.

- Me dá só um minuto, Alice. – ele disse.

Sorri com aquilo e voltei a bater mais fortemente.

- Eu pedi um... – ele parou de falar assim que percebeu que eu não era Alice e a próxima coisa que senti foram seus braços em minha cintura me abraçando.

Eu gargalhei com isso e o senti andar um pouco para enfim fechar a porta com o pé.

- Como você pode fazer isso comigo? – Ele disse com seu rosto ainda enterrado em meu pescoço.

Eu ri mais uma vez para depois me separar um pouco dele e ver seu rosto.

- Eu só faço porque te amo. – respondi e o vi abrir um sorriso lindo para mim.

- Você vai vim morar aqui mesmo?

- Sim, acabei de chegar e Charlie já deve ter levado minhas malas para o meu novo quarto.

- Eu ainda não acredito, acho que estou sonhando.

- Quer que eu te mostre que não está sonhando? – perguntei enquanto me aproximava mais do seu rosto.

- Quero. – sussurrou me olhando nos olhos.

E assim eu finalmente o beijei com saudade e amor que estava sentindo por ele.

**- Flashback –**

- Amor, porque você está sorrindo para o nada? – senti um par de braços me abraçarem por trás.

- Estava me lembrando do dia que cheguei aqui em Forks. – me virei para ele.

- Você quase me matou do coração quando me mandou aquela mensagem com o endereço. – ele fez um biquinho.

- Mas você nem morreu e agora estamos aqui juntos. – dei um selinho nele.

- Ainda bem. – sorriu torto para enfim me beijar de verdade.

Mudar-me foi com toda certeza a melhor idéia que eu já tive até agora.

* * *

**Oii gente. Como estão vocês nesse domingo ou segunda-feira? Estou meio enrolada com esse horário de verão. =D**

**Bom, esse foi o terceiro capítulo dessa sequência de one-shorts. Estou vendo se faço mais um capítulo para essa série, mas ainda nada fixo. A ideia ainda não apareceu para mim! :( Então quem tiver alguma ideia para para o quarto capítulo pode me falar,viu? Estou de cabeça aberta para novos meios de se comunicar sem ser pessoalmente. =D**

**Linii ih: **Sim, já postei essa fanfic em outro site. Mas em qual você está falando? Que bom que está gostando e muito obrigada por ter deixando uma review, vale muito para mim. Beijos!

**Então, até a próxima. Não esqueçam de deixar uma review. Vai, não vai te matar! :D**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


End file.
